


Room with a View

by Aelia_D



Series: Cecil's Secret Policeman [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Cecil comes home from a long day at the Night Vale Community Radio Station and puts on a different kind of show for his own personal Sheriff’s Secret Policeman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You like to tease the Sheriff’s Secret Police.  
  
Well, not all of them. Just one.  
  
You always know he’s there by the way the shadows flicker on your bedroom wall. He works the night shift, and arrives sometime between 7 and 7:30 each evening. You know this, because you saw him once, arriving.   
  
But, being as thoughtful as you are, you don’t let him know you’ve seen. Instead you pretend to be unaware of him as you go about your nightly routines. Though you very much aren’t.  
  
You’ve seen that perfect hair, that perfect coat. You find yourself licking your lips as you think of him, and recently your thoughts about him have gotten dirtier. You’ve found yourself thinking about doing  _things_  to him, things that no well behaved citizen should be doing to their Secret Policeman.   
  
You’ve used your journalistic skills to do some digging; his name is Carlos, he’s relatively new here, and he’s from out-of-town. He’s  _beautiful_ , you’ve discovered upon perusing the photos in his personnel file, and his social media sites.   
  
It takes a few weeks of nightly visits for your behavior to start to escalate. It starts subtle enough, you hope, when you change your routine a bit and get undressed in front of his window. (You’re not sure when you started thinking of it as  _his_  window, but it is, as he’s the only Secret Policeman to use it.) You let your clothes drop, piece-by-piece onto the floor by the bed.  
  
You know he’s seen you, and it gets you hard, so when you climb into the shower as part of your nightly ablutions, you can’t help touching yourself. You stroke yourself carefully, drawing out the orgasm as long as you can stand, thinking of him watching you while you do it. For all you know, he _is_  watching you; the Sheriff's Secret Police have been known to hide inside homes in the past.   
  
The mental image of him stroking himself as he watches you sends you over the edge, and you thrust helplessly, gasping and biting down on your lip to keep the moans in.   
  
After that first night, it almost becomes an obsession, your little teasing habits, designed to torment your observer.   
  
It takes about a week for your nightly striptease to escalate. Instead of retreating to your shower to relieve your tension, you sit back on your bed, and watch the window out of the corner of your eye. You know he can see you, and it makes you so much hotter than you could have imagined. He’s watching you. He knows what you’re doing, and you want so badly to tell him that this is for him, but you can’t.  
  
Still, the idea of telling him how sexy it is to tease him like this is enough to make you come, and you shoot jets of sticky fluid all over your stomach. You sit there, flushed and breathing hard for a few moments before retreating to the shower to clean up.  
  
The very next day before you head home you use one of the interns’ computers to order some _things_  online to help make your nightly show more interesting. They’ll arrive within a few days-- barring any further incidents at the Post Office-- and you can hardly wait.   
  
That night, you have particularly vivid dreams. Of Carlos skimming his hands along your body. Of tasting him, your tongue running over his caramel skin. Of his mouth on you, his lips, his tongue, of all the terriblewonderfulperfect things he could do with that.

You wake up  _aching_  for release, and only the fact that you’re not sure when he rotates off shift stops you from brazenly touching yourself in front of the window. Giving Carlos a show is one thing, but surprising an unexpecting Secret Policeman is another thing entirely.   
  
So you shower, and you stroke yourself desperately, your thoughts circling around your Carlos, and the dirty things you want to do to him, the dirty things you want him to do to you. And when you orgasm so hard your knees almost give out, you can’t help gasping his name.  
  
You’re distracted all day at work, and you mistakenly play the weather when you’re trying to play a prerecorded advertisement for Radio Shack. Station Management makes a few more ominous noises than usual, and the latest intern never shows up for work, so you have to get your own coffee. (You’re not very good at that; it takes precise timing and placement to make the coffee pot actually  _brew_  instead of just spewing blood and bits of foliage around the room.)  
  
But on the whole, nothing goes as badly as it might, and you do have the sense to be grateful for that as you hurry home to check the mail.   
  
Your package is there, and it’s stamped with “Inspected by #54” as usual. You did some research, and luckily Carlos is not-- and has never been-- on package-inspection, so it’s safe to get things in the mail to surprise him.   
  
It takes concentrated effort to resist the urge to rush up to your room right away. You have a routine to follow; you don’t want him to think anything unusual will be happening tonight. So you carefully head inside and deposit the package under your bed.   
  
You cannot wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt: 
> 
> AU where one of them is a Sherrif's Secret Policeman assigned to the other's area. They know about this and puts on shows that get increasingly lewd (e.g. Stripping, beating one off, toys, vibrators, maybe even having sex with someone else, what have you) until the Policeman has to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

You focus hard on maintaining your facade of normalcy. You eat dinner in front of the television and watch City Council approved programming. You wash your dishes and put them in the rack to dry. You prepare your coffee pot-- thankfully yours is much less complicated than the one at the Radio Station-- so all you have to do in the morning is make a small sacrifice and turn it on.   
  
By the time you’re ready to head to your bedroom, you’re practically vibrating with excitement. Your heart is racing, your breath is coming quickly, and you hope you’re not as flushed as you think. With a nonchalance you do not feel, you enter your bedroom and begin your nightly striptease.   
  
You imagine Carlos on the edge of his seat, entranced as you remove each article of clothing and drop it into the laundry basket you’ve begun placing under the bedroom window just for this. You let your fingers skim across your body a little more than usual, teasing yourself as much as him, building up to what you’ve been waiting all day for.   
  
When you’re naked, you casually reach under the bed and pull out the package. You can’t help risking a glance out the window, but Carlos has gotten very good at camouflaging himself, and he’s undetectable. Your certainty waivers for only a heartbeat before you see that small flicker of the shadows on your wall, the one that only happens when Carlos is near. .   
  
You open the box, and remove its contents. A new butt plug, one you’ve been eyeing online for a long time, but haven’t quite been willing to spend money on, until now. It’s heavier than you expected, made of steel, and lightly curved. You remove a bottle of lube from where you stash it beside the bed, and squeeze a dollop into your hand. You smooth it over the butt plug as seductively as you can manage before you stand and bend over the bed.   
  
You slide your slick fingers over yourself before pressing them into your tight hole, smoothing the lubricant in, ensuring that everything is prepared for tonight’s fun.  
  
You’re hard already from the idea of Carlos watching this, aching for release, enjoying the sight of you. You imagine him in the room, instructing you to fill yourself for him. You thrust your fingers into yourself, just a few times, but it’s enough to have you on edge, leaking precum. You’re desperate for him, desperate  _because of him_  and you hope he understands that this is for him.   
  
You ease the plug in, its tapered tip stretching you as it enters, until you feel it almost ‘pop’ in. You bury your face in the bed to stifle your moan. It’s been so long since... but this isn’t the time to think about that, instead your hand finds your erection and you begin stroking yourself desperately.   
  
You know you’re wide open and totally visible to anyone outside your window, and you think that might be the best part. He can see you. He’s watching you, and you just  _know_  he has to be enjoying it. You imagine him entering your house, navigating his way through the halls, and finding himself in your bedroom. You imagine him sitting on your bed, you kneeling on the floor by his feet and swallowing his cock hungrily. You imagine him pounding into you, and that’s when your hips buck convulsively and your semen splatters all over the floor.   
  
You sag onto the bed, panting.   
  
As you begin to recover and stir off the soiled bedspread, you move to the shower. You almost sadly remove the plug, satisfaction from an amazing orgasm warring with disappointment that Carlos wasn’t seduced. You know it’s crazy, but you had really hoped that he would come to you, that he would understand the blatant invitation that your performance really was.   
  
Still, there are other avenues to explore. Other ways to seduce Carlos, to lure him into your bedroom where you can get to know him as intimately as he at this point knows you. As you towel off and prepare to trek back to bed, your mind is already running through other ideas, other scenarios.   
  
You’ve just decided on something truly wicked involving Earl Harlan and a few shots of tequila when you depart the bathroom.  
  
And realize that you are not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting the amount of hits/kudos this has received so rapidly. My goodness. Thank you all for taking the time to read.
> 
> If you're enjoying it, please let me know via comment? They really brighten my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Your first response is just a mild ‘oh’ of surprise falling from your lips as you realize that Carlos is in your bed. You’re paralyzed at first, surprise freezing you where you stand.   
  
Carlos.  
  
Is.  
  
In.  
  
Your.  
  
Bed.  
  
He’s lazing on top of the bedspread, still dressed in his uniform, covered by the unexplainable but perfect lab coat. You notice that his shoes lay discarded at the foot of your bed, and the fact that he cares enough to keep from dirtying your blankets endears him to you. His dark eyes sparkle as his lips curve. All sorts of wicked and wonderful promises are held in that smile, and it makes you shiver in anticipation.  
  
He raises one hand, and crooks a finger. You cannot resist him, and you find yourself stumbling over your own feet gracelessly as you approach him.   
  
“Cecil,” he murmurs your name, and you feel yourself stiffen. “You’ve been very naughty.”   
  
You’re quivering, your body so tense and tight with need that you feel like you’re going to explode. He’s more perfect, more beautiful than you ever could have imagined, and now that he’s here, and it’s real, you just cannot process it.   
  
“Oh?” You manage lamely.   
  
He laughs, a flash of perfect and beautiful teeth against dark skin. Your tongue darts out and moistens your lips as you’re struck with a sudden desire to kiss him. He seems to understand, because his focus narrows in on you.   
  
“I can think of five different laws you’ve violated,” Carlos says, standing and crossing the small distance between you. “ _Five_ , Cecil, and at least two carry death penalties per the City Council.”   
  
“Oh,” you manage, and your heart begins to sink. Is he here just to rub it in before he takes you away?  
  
“It’s a very good thing I like you, Cecil,” Carlos says, his breath stirring the hairs by your ear as he leans close and whispers it to you.   
  
There’s a bit of stubble on his cheek, and it chafes deliciously as he leans down and kisses your neck, just beneath your ear. Your knees go weak, and you catch onto his shoulders to steady yourself. He chuckles, and lavishes more attention upon your neck, kissing and biting and tormenting you.   
  
“Yessss,” you breathe.   
  
“Would you like to know what you’ve done, Cecil?” He asks, pressing down on your shoulders slightly, urging you to kneel. It puts your face at crotch level, where there is a noticeable bulge in his pants. You glance up at him, and he nods.   
  
As you work at his belt buckle and the buttons and zipper that secure his pants, he speaks.   
  
“First, there is failing to sleep with your Council-ordered dream-monitor on.”  
  
You’ve successfully gotten his pants down, and freed his erection. You eye it, examining, wanting to see the cock you’ve been fantasizing about for so long. It’s as perfect and beautiful as the rest of him.   
  
“Second, you failed to fill out and file in triplicate the paperwork necessary to start a seduction.”   
  
You lean forward, and dart your tongue out, just stroking the tip as you taste him. His voice doesn’t change, but his hand fists in your hair. You smile, he’s clearly good at his job if he knows you like it like this already. He’s gentle enough that he doesn’t hurt, but he’s got a good hold of you, and you love it.  
  
“Third, you investigated a member of the Sheriff’s Secret Police without then coming to HQ for a mindwipe.”   
  
His voice catches as you lean forward and swallow his cock, feeling it nudge the back of your throat. He’s big, but manageable, and you love the way it feels. Your tongue slides along the bottom of him and you suck, just enough to be sure he really feels it.  
  
“Fourth, you stripped in front of a man to whom you were not properly introduced.”   
  
His hand tightens in your hair and you respond by grabbing his ass, moving his hips as you bob your head. You love the way he tastes, clean, slightly musky, but not in a bad way, and oddly sweet. You wonder if that’s just your brain tricking you because you’ve been so very eager for this, but you’re not sure it matters.  
  
“Fifth, you didn’t ask me inside before playing with your new toys.”  
  
You hum happily as you swallow his hardened length once more. He makes a strangled noise, and falls back, landing on your bed. You take it as an invitation, and slide his pants all the way off, discarding them at the foot of the bed near his shoes.

“Carlos,” You ask, “Did you want to play with my new toys?” 

Your words are punctuated by frequent pauses as you unbutton his shirt, revealing an expanse of hardened muscle dusted lightly by hair. You taste him, your tongue sliding over the exposed skin, savoring him. His breathing speeds up, but other than that he is tightly controlled, not giving you signs of his pleasure. 

“Maybe,” He responds, and you smile against him as your tongue teases his nipple. You’re unsure about the rules of this power game he’s started, but you’re glad he’s letting you enjoy him like this. You work your way up to his throat, nipping lightly before he captures the back of your neck and draws your mouths together for a kiss.

It’s hot. You love the way he pulls you close, and his tongue invades your mouth. Demanding. Claiming. You lean into him, sprawled over him from your explorations, your bare skin pressing against his. You feel his erection, slightly wet and still very hard pressing against your thigh. Your own rubs his stomach. 

He reaches down and grabs your ass, squeezing, and a mewling noise escapes you. 

“Cecil,” he says, and his voice is lower, rougher than usual. “I want to fuck you.” His hand squeezes your ass again, and you desperately buck against him. “Can I fuck you?”

His words are unexpectedly harsh and coarse, and you love the way it sounds rolling off his lips.

“Yes, please,” you manage. You nod, and he smiles.

“Get the lube,” he says, and you hurry to obey, already longing for the feel of him inside you. The bottle is small, and it takes you longer than you’d like to locate it, but it’s there, and soon you’re passing it over to him. He kneels on the bed, and presses you down onto your back. You watch as he prepares himself, rubbing himself, coating his cock in lube. Then he focuses his attention on you, working one slippery finger inside. You’re panting at this point, anticipating the pleasure soon to come. 

His eyes catch yours as he moves, so he can lick you as he works one finger inside, and you arch off the bed, desperate for more. He laughs, a sexy sound that you’re coming to love, and then swallows your cock. He adds another finger and thrusts into you, bringing you to the edge before slowing down, again and again until you’re babbling gibberish and begging for release.

“Not yet,” he purrs, lifting your hips and positioning himself at your entrance. 

He presses in slowly, and your hands fist in the sheets. He’s so  _big_  it’s almost too much. More than you’ve ever had before. As if he knows, he works you slowly, giving you time to relax, being careful not to hurt. 

And then he is all the way inside you, and you are both breathing hard with the effort. You feel so  _full_  and you’re so hard, aching for more. He’s looking at where you’re joined, and you blush a little, almost shyly. 

“Please,” you gasp, needing him to move. He’s so big, and so close to that spot, and you just... ah. He starts moving slowly, picking up speed a little at a time, until the bed is squeaking and your gasps are coming out as moans and he’s grunting in pleasure and exertion.

You desperately lift yourself to meet him, as he nearly slams into you, and you’re desperate for release, but he’s not touching you and you just need him to... he leans forward, trapping you beneath him, his mouth claiming yours once more. His tongue tangles with yours as he presses into you, your cock trapped between your bodies as he moves, the friction building. 

“Carlos,” you groan, and you feel him laugh against your mouth before he moves in  _just_  the right way and you’re bucking and coming and you’re shooting off between your bodies and he’s pumping into you. You feel when he tightens, and get to watch his face as he comes inside of you. 

He collapses on you, but he’s heavy, and it doesn’t take long for it to become uncomfortable. You press a little, and he rolls off you, his breathing slowing, his lids heavy, dark eyes sparkling beneath beautiful, perfect lashes.

 His hand captures yours, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently.   
  
“I have to go soon,” he says. “I can’t be seen here when shift change happens.”  
  
You nod. You know this, but it’s still hard to hear. You want him to stay here with you, to bathe in the afterglow of amazing sex.  
  
He rises from the bed, and drags you with him, pulling him toward your shower. You laugh, glad that you get a few more minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

While both of you would gladly do more in the shower, the clock is ticking-- literally, though Carlos murmurs something against your lips about it not mattering because they’re not real anyway-- and you can’t steal more than a few moments in each other’s arms.  
  
Still, there’s something to be said about making out in the shower. You enjoy kissing him, and it helps that there’s not too much of a height difference, though he is broader of shoulder and you tend toward lankiness. You nibble a little on the side of his neck, and feeling wonderfully wicked you leave a hickey just above where his collar will hide it. He growls in response, but then he claims your mouth again in a kiss hot enough to make your toes curl.  
  
The water runs cold all too soon, and conscious that time is running out--whether or not clocks are real-- you exit the shower. The room seems small, with him in it, taking up so much space, but you really don’t mind. You’re glad he’s here, and as droplets of water glisten on his skin, you allow yourself a chance to enjoy the view. He bends to dry off his legs, and your gaze wanders to his rear, skimming over his well muscled frame appreciatively.  
  
“So you like watching, too?” He meets your eyes in the mirror, and you flush, realizing that he’s teasing you.   
  
You smile, but there are no words for how you feel in this moment. It’s strange to realize that you’re paid for your words, you’re known for your eloquence, and the ease with which they tumble off your lips, but in this moment, you’re at a loss.  
  
He cups your cheek, leaning in close and pressing a chaste kiss against your forehead.   
  
“I’ve got to go.” He says, and you nod sadly. “Be good, Cecil. And remember, I’ll be  _watching_  you.”  
  
It takes a few minutes for his final words to sink in. And then you realize. It wasn’t a goodbye, not really. It was a promise.  
  
Heartened, you begin to plan for tonight.   
  
It’s going to be so. much. fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, dear listeners, because there's a companion story to this coming shortly. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> And now, the Author's Notes:
> 
> I just want to say thank you to everyone who's read this for your overwhelming response. I've been completely blown away the last few days at the sheer number of comments and kudos and hits that this story has gotten. It's been wonderful, as an author, to receive such positive reinforcement. So, thank you. 
> 
> I'm writing a companion piece to this featuring another POV. I look forward to sharing that with you soon.


End file.
